


Закрывая глаза

by above_all



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Логан даже не успевает рассердиться. И поинтересоваться, зачем Максимову понадобились чужие запасы алкоголя — уже далеко не в первый вечер. И удивиться очередному взлёту бумаг в воздух; удивляет лишь только ощущение чего-то непонятного — чуть тёплого и влажного, похожего на поцелуй — на своей щеке.





	

Небо многотонными пластами рушится прямо перед ним, а он, ощущая, как немеющие ноги вплавляются в размягчающуюся землю, всё тяжелее вдыхает с хрипом через раз, выпуская дыхание через рассечённые губы. Вниз по глотке отвратительно медленно, прожигая каждую клетку, вместо кислорода стекает раскалённое серебро, и Питер задыхается, задыхается, задыхается; скользит ногтями по словно объёмному воздуху, раздирает его на плотные струи и пытается ухватиться, пытается дёрнуться, пытается _бежать_ — и взгляд наверх позволяет запечатлеть на сетчатке лишь несуразно изогнувшуюся, словно от ножевого ранения, небесную гладь, исшедшую мириадами трещин. Последний вздох даётся с неимоверным трудом — а затем обжигает лёгкие от слишком резкого движения: Питер просыпается.

Грудная клетка рвётся от боли и ритма будто бы ломающего рёбра сердца, и ненавистная ночная духота в комнате — его спасение и погибель одновременно.

Ночь непривычно тиха и ясна; Питер, с нервным выдохом разминая негнущиеся и вместе с этим дрожащие от очередного кошмара пальцы, тянется за пузырьком с таблетками на прикроватной тумбочке.

Где-то на заглядывающем в окно школы Ксавьера небе звёздный Дракон лениво лакает Млечный путь, где-то в соседних комнатах томятся ящики паршивого пива, где-то этажом выше чуть более юная ученица не может заснуть, и, может, посреди ночи кто-то к ней приходит, чтобы утешить, приобняв за плечи.

А Питер? Что взять с Питера? Справится он с кошмарами. Разнесёт стены своей, конечно же, исключительно им самим очерченной тюрьмы для мыслей. Не маленький же. Не очень-то и большой, конечно, но уже и не маленький. Носится себе со своим идеальным вестибулярным аппаратом, делает кривой пробор каждое утро, прогуливает уроки по чётным дням и периодически тянется к дешёвой низкоградусной выпивке; живёт под боком у заново обретённого отца и периодически позволяет кривой улыбке прорезать лицо, едва заслышит звон металла из его комнаты. Точнее, не совсем его: Эрик делит энное количество квадратных метров с профессором Ксавьером, и это, конечно же, здорово. Питер попросту боится использовать какое-либо другое прилагательное, не относящееся к разряду позитивной оценки происходящего. А, возможно, попросту боится признаться — самому себе признаться — в том, что ему самому тоже не хватает того, кто ночью мог бы разбудить от кошмара. Или хотя бы обнять. Или хотя бы, чёрт возьми, увидеть в безбашенном подростке, который когда-то точно устанет прикрывать собственную слабость и незащищённость россыпью затасканных фраз и отточенным сарказмом, что-то капельку большее, чем бездумную лёгкость самого расцвета пышной юности.

Питер перекатывает в ладони безвкусные прозрачные горошины успокоительного, а на языке — чужое имя: беззвучно, совершенно неслышно, словно стесняясь. Впрочем, вряд ли он может быть услышан кем-то — вряд ли кто-то, как он сам, может позволить себе роскошь не спать в половину четвёртого утра перед очередным трудовым днём.

Май расцветает целым букетом разномастных аллергий и едва заметным румянцем на щеках Питера, когда тот, закрывая глаза, молча просит Вселенную дать ему хотя бы час сна. Хотя бы час хорошего, полноценного сна — с неспадающей чернотой под глазами он образовал уже самую крепкую пару, только вот ему самому такой расклад ничуть не нравится.

~

_Казалось бы — живи ты себе, Питер, спокойно, ты ещё ребёнок, совсем-совсем ребёнок. И взрослые проблемы тебя не трогали и не будут. И пусть дальше небо над головой вспухает от удушливого дымного облака, и одному богу, в которого ты не веришь, известно, что в этом облаке ещё намешано, кроме неподъёмных для твоих плеч грядущих трагедий; что тебе стоит, Питер, от них сбежать? Ты же, чёрт возьми, спидстер. А, может, в этом и есть вся твоя трагедия?_

_В том, что сбежать, вырваться, улизнуть незамеченным ты можешь откуда угодно, только не из плена собственной головы?_

_И только не из-под неба, раз за разом идущего трещинами в грохоте, заполняющем уши изнутри тяжёлым-тяжёлым, пригвождающим к земле свинцом. Нет, не свинцом — ртутью. Вспоминай-ка, Ртуть, какова плотность этого химического элемента? Ах, ты прогуливал химию? Как же жаль. Как же жаль тебя, сереброволосый мальчик, серьёзность была бы тебе очень и очень к лицу._

~

— Тебе семнадцать, Питер.

Максимов, скептически изогнувший бровь, всё равно двумя пальцами привычно обхватывает горлышко почти своей бутылки с янтарного цвета алкоголем. Его губы кривятся в усмешке — он знает, что законный хозяин виски никакого вреда ему не причинит, просто не посмеет. Ему просто должность не позволит поднять руку на собственного ученика.

— Восемнадцать, — с напускной серьёзностью поправляет его Питер.

Быстрым, почти машинальным движением откручивает крышечку бутылки, делает два глотка — по горлу, легко придушивая воспоминаниями, вновь будто бы струится раскалённое серебро — и, когда перед глазами на пару мгновений темнеет от приступа безотчётной паники, бесшумно спрыгивает с подоконника. Бутылка остаётся на самом его краю, а о присутствии подростка в комнате секундой назад сообщают лишь бумажные листки, всколыхнувшиеся от ухода в ускорение.

Логан даже не успевает рассердиться. И поинтересоваться, зачем Максимову понадобились чужие запасы алкоголя — уже далеко не в первый вечер. И удивиться очередному взлёту бумаг в воздух; удивляет лишь только ощущение чего-то непонятного — чуть тёплого и влажного, похожего на поцелуй — на своей щеке.

Логан по отношению к Питеру просто слишком много не успевает. Но замечать, что с подростком далеко не всё в порядке, он начал уже месяц-два назад.

Возможно, об этом стоило бы поведать его отцу, а лучше — Чарльзу: Эрик в своих попытках быть хорошим родителем больше напоминал слепого котёнка. Он, разумеется, старался, только отсутствие всякого опыта близкого общения с детьми оставляло явный оттиск конкретного неумения найти правильный подход к ребёнку собственному. Да и Логан был уверен, что Эрик до сих пор не может до конца воспринимать свалившееся ему на голову ходячее (бегающее, поправляет он сам себя) недоразумение как родную кровь. Поэтому все бразды правления переходили в руки Чарльзу, который с детьми ладил явно в разы лучше.

Только вот о чём Логан расскажет? Об очередных двух глотках впопыхах из его собственной бутылки? О незаконном проникновении в свою комнату — о том, чему он так хотел бы возмущаться, но почему-то не находил в себе сил из-за сострадания, жалости, что ли? Об угольно-чёрном под почти потухшими глазами, о выстроенной неоправданно крепкой броне из машинально сыплющегося сарказма? Логан в таком случае не знал, с чего начать; даже на первый взгляд Питер казался погребённым под проблемами, рухнувшими на него тяжеленными чужими небесами.

И, возможно, это стало отчасти и его проблемой.

~

Питер исключительно бесшумен, и, возможно, он подался бы даже в криминал покрупнее воровства в супермаркетах, если бы его присутствие не выдавал легчайший порыв ветерка. Впрочем, Логану остаётся только усмехнуться самому себе: если высвобождение Эрика из Пентагона — не криминал, то что же это ещё?

— Почему ты не прикарманишь такую же бутылку где-нибудь в магазине? — он из своего кресла даже не смотрит на подростка, по-хозяйски расположившегося на подоконнике. Питер в ответ только неопределённо поводит плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не настроен на подобного рода разговоры, и снова делает ровно два глотка; его профиль, как почему-то отмечает для себя всё же исподлобья взглянувший на него Логан, решает _очень_ красиво вырисоваться на фоне бледно-голубого неба, тающего на линии горизонта. — Ребёнок, ты в курсе, что так недалеко и спиться?

— Может, мне без разницы? — Максимова почти — _почти_ — кусает обращение «ребёнок», и его брови на мгновение сходятся на переносице. — Может, хотя бы так мне проще спать будет. Тебе-то всё равно.

Логан улавливает явную, очень острую и в чём-то очень тонкую, звонкую, как струна, обиду в последних словах. И снова _не успевает:_ Питер оставляет за собой только всколыхнувшиеся занавески и уменьшившийся ровно на два глотка объём алкоголя.

~

Питер думает, что его привычное, в сухих чёрных трещинах, небо — это не небо вовсе. Это болотная топь, и он, наверное, падает в неё головой вперёд на всей своей хвалёной супер-скорости. Чтобы остаться так, обмакнутым одной макушкой, чтобы в нос и в рот заливалось, и пусть это будет не жгучее горячее серебро, а только лишь коричнево-зелёная муть — всё равно он захлебнётся. Однажды. Так или иначе. А трещины — наверное, совсем не трещины, а разводы чего-то чёрного, неизведанного, ядовитого внутри.

А, может, это и не болото, а нечто уже давным-давно затвердевшее, и Питер просто разобьётся.

Поскорее бы, думает он, закрывая глаза, и беспокойно открывает их снова. Таблеток осталось, наверное, на две ночи, а однотипных кошмаров — на минимум десяток жизней; «однажды я просто не проснусь», знает он.

В этом грядущем десятке ему, наверное, ещё спасать и спасать жизни чужие — знакомые и незнакомые, из огня и из воды. Отводить пули, очерчивать голову в своём бескорыстном мальчишеском геройстве, _спасать и спасать._

Только не быть спасённым самому.

Однажды Питер просто не убежит, однажды его мутантская сущность выдаст сбой, однажды ему не хватит совершенно никакой скорости. Стены в собственной голове возводятся всё выше, заплесневевшие, склизкие, и лохматая, чёрная ночь обнимает его со спины.

Питер смотрит в потолок и, даже не закрывая глаз, видит, как на нём вырисовываются глубокие трещины.

~

— Я взял у тебя сигару.

Вместо приветствия, как обычно. Настаёт очередь Логана поднять бровь, выражая в этом неполноценном жесте все свои эмоции — от непонимания до усталого смирения с абсолютно нелогичными действиями парня.

— Мог бы постучаться.

— Тебе же всё равно. — Питер снова оказывается на подоконнике, и большая сигара смотрится между его пальцев настолько ненатурально, непривычно, что Логану инстинктивно хочется отобрать у него эту гадость.

— Тебе так хочется себя убить этой дрянью?

— Тебе всё равно. — А сердце заходится в груди от постыдного желания услышать «это не так».

Питер чиркает _его_ зажигалкой, пытаясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, и делает глубокий вдох. Такой, чтобы пробрало. В момент закашливается — перед глазами плывут мушки, а в горло словно забивается противный ком, который не хочет ни единой судорогой выталкиваться назад; Логан молча забирает из дрогнувших пальцев парня сигару, зажимает ту между губ, и бьёт Максимова ладонью по спине. Несколько раз, чтобы наверняка, пока сквозь кашель не слышит хриплого полузадушенного «спасибо».

— Мне абсолютно всё равно, — вворачивает он ответ, пыхнув сигарой, когда Питер поднимает на него заслезившиеся глаза, и старается не обращать внимания на то, в какой непонимающей и вместе с этим шокированной гримасе искажается лицо парня. Молча отворачивается к столику, наливает в свою кружку воды из бутылки и не глядя протягивает ёмкость парню. — Или тебе виски, как обычно?

Питер не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания язвить в ответ и лишь пьёт жадными глотками. Отстранившись от кружки, обнаруживает на подоконнике рядом с собой откупоренную бутылку.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Логан только пожимает плечами.

— Травись на здоровье.

— Пошёл ты, — бурчит Питер. Выжидает всего пару секунд, поджимает губы и нехотя берёт бутылку. — Спасибо.

— Что?

Питер закатывает глаза, достаёт из кармана таблетки, высыпая на язык оставшиеся, и тут же припадает губами к горлышку бутылки — делает один, два, три, четыре — морщится, — пять, шесть глотков, резко отводит её от губ и вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони; Логану его жаль. Настолько жаль, насколько только возможно. _Знать бы, что у тебя в голове, мальчик,_ думает он, в то время как Питер не убирает пальцев с горлышка стеклянной ёмкости, и это… Настораживает.

— Тебе достаточно.

— Что?..

Логан молча забирает у него из рук бутылку. Питер, то ли разомлевший, то ли опьяневший, не сопротивляется. Его случайно коснувшиеся ладони мужчины пальцы, несмотря на тепло за окном, холодные, и это настораживает ещё сильнее.

— Ты в порядке?

— Тебе всё равно…

Логан едва сдерживается, чтобы не встряхнуть его за плечи. Со всех сил. Обмякший Питер с расфокусированным взглядом не внушает ровным счётом никакого спокойствия, и волнение окутывает грудь липкой, противной паутиной; в контрасте с просвеченными заходящим солнцем серебристыми волосами синяки под его глазами выглядят особенно пугающе, равно как и чуть сильнее обычного выдающиеся скулы, как и бледные губы.

 _Надо бежать к Эрику, надо бежать к Чарльзу, надо что-то делать,_ лихорадочно думает Логан, но что-то почему-то его удерживает. Он подхватывает нетяжелое тело парня под руки и переносит на свою постель — Питер почти отключается на его глазах, и Логан не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как, пытаясь достучаться в опустошившейся голове до хотя бы одной трезвой мысли, сесть рядом и взять Максимова за руку: за всё такую же прохладную, но — если ему не показалось — слабо сжавшую его ладонь в ответ.

~

Той ночью Питер спит без снов.

~

И не просыпается целый день, выпавший на выходной. Логан одновременно злится — самую каплю — и волнуется, не находя толком себе места и не имея возможности приструнить собственное беспокойство за мальчишку. За мальчишку, который, в общем-то, ему никто, который только «это круто, но мерзко», который — оставленная на подоконнике бутылка с _его_ виски, уменьшившимся ровно на пару глотков, который — бесшумное и крайне бесцеремонное проникновение в комнату с абсолютно непонятной целью; до Логана далеко не сразу доходит, что, возможно, _таким_ Питер позволял себе быть только при нём.

Вечером Логан успевает только парой слов перекинуться с профессором Ксавьером, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре — и боже упаси тебя, Чарльз, влезать в мою голову, ничего хорошего ты там сейчас не увидишь, — и возвращается к себе. 

Питер всё ещё спит, раскинувшись на его постели, и его лоб в испарине. Логан тихо выругивается сквозь зубы, но всё так же ничего не предпринимает.

Если до следующего утра ничего не изменится, надо будет вызывать врача, решает он.

~

Его самого начинает клонить в сон ближе к половине одиннадцатого вечера; ночь обещает быть нежаркой, но окно Логан закрывать не хочет. Мало ли, что происходит с Питером — возможно, именно свежий воздух вконец измотанному организму и необходим.

Если прошлую ночь он провёл на краю собственной постели, практически не смыкая глаз, то в этот раз он то ли смелеет, то ли наглеет, то ли чувствует себя полноправным хозяином ситуации — укрывает Питера своим одеялом и сам ложится рядом. Настолько рядом, что чувствует тепло чужого юношеского тела даже через его джинсы и вечную пинкфлойдовскую футболку, и, господи, если происходящее дальше можно списать исключительно на животные инстинкты, то он так и сделает. Потому что иного объяснения тому, что он обнимает Питера — крепко, почти вжимая его в себя, зарываясь носом в растрепанные мягкие волосы, — Логан дать не может.

Он чувствует, как зачастило сердце парня, и буквально готов ловить его в ладонь. Питер шевелится в его объятиях, ёрзает, поворачивается и вскидывает полусонные, осоловелые глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом.

Время останавливается и собирается в бутылку, болотное небо становится радужкой напротив, а чёрные трещины — прожилками; Питер задыхается от неожиданности, от восторга, от испуга, от _всего,_ высвобождает руки и, сам списывая всё на слишком крепкую дозу таблеток и алкоголя, тянется к чужим губам своими, ища поцелуя — неумелого, смахивающего на какой-то слепой. Щетина колет нежную кожу, и Питер жмурится, вплетая пальцы в чужие волосы и не давая отстраниться, и пробует целовать снова и снова — благодарно, как котёнок, лижущий погладившую его руку, — пока Логан, осторожно касаясь его шеи ладонью, не начинает отвечать.

Питер едва слышно стонет, не открывая глаз, отстраняется, затем как-то совсем по-детски чмокает ещё раз и шепчет ему в губы:

— Спасибо…

— Мне не всё равно, — практически одновременно проговаривает Логан, и мальчишка в ту же секунду снова изворачивается в его руках, укладываясь набок — спиной к нему.

— Обними меня, — смущённо бормочет он, скашивая глаза на потолок, и настороженно всматривается в него; по побелке не проползает ни единой трещины.

~

Логан обещает себе подумать обо всём завтра. Конечно же, он подумает. Просто, наверное, сейчас, когда его за руку держит другая, потеплевшая, рука, когда некто спасённый греется и спокойно дышит в его объятиях — а не в удушливых лапах чёрной ночи, — ничто другое совсем не важно.

И под этим небом Питеру впервые не хочется умирать. В этих руках Питеру отчаянно хочется _жить._


End file.
